ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Field Trip Day
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Scene dips from black. *we see Ben walking up a stage in his graduation gown, crowd cheering and applauding, a large man with gray hair and handle bar mustache, quite elderly, wearing a tuxedo, hands Ben his diploma and says in a thick, southern voice. Man: "Congratulations Ben Tennyson, happy to see you make it". *Ben nods his head* Ben: "Thank you sir." *Ben looks into the crowd and immediately spots his good friend Rook, who was hard to miss, Rook had a camera and was probably recording the event, beside him to the left was Kevin and Gwen giving Ben a thumbs up. To the right was Grandpa Max who had Blukic and Driba on each shoulder, and then his Mom and Dad sitting next to him, waving and blowing kisses.* *Ben taking it all in, waving to everyone, walks off the stage and sits with his fellow classmates.* Ben thinking to himself: "Man i so cannot wait for this road trip! so long High school, no more homework, just me and i best friends!". Scene fades to black. Scene 2 One week later *Scene shows a small plumber base on the outskirts of Bellwood, it is a crisp, cool, cloudy day, recently just rained outside, but more rain was expected, the base is fenced off to prevent nosey, unwanted visitors, next to the base is a large hanger filled with other plumber vehicles, here we see Rook inspecting the new ProtoTRUK II. Rook is closely looking around the "car", the vehicle looks mostly the same on the ouside but noticeably larger. Rook is checking the tires, and then looks inside the seating area, mostly the same too except their are seats in back of the driver and passenger seat, able to comfortably fit three adult human sized beings, rook checks the DVD player on the roof of the cabin and inspects the box of snacks in between the Driver seat and Passenger seat, and flips open the small blue cooler looking at the bottles of water and juice pouches.* *Ben walks towards Rook attempting to sneak up on him while sipping his smoothie, Rooks ears twitch, Rook pulls his head out of the window and Ben lightly karate chops Rook's neck* Rook: "Ben...may i ask what you are doing?" Ben: "Oh come on, i didn't scare you?... your boring dude." *Rook turns towards Ben with a smug look on his face* Rook: "Well i did hear you sipping your smoothie, and i saw your reflection in the rear view mirror so, it is safe to say that your sneak attack failed." Ben: "Ah whatever, so, how is everything looking buddy o'l pal?" Rook: "It looks like everything is in order, we have all our snacks and drinks accounted for." Ben: "Awesome, i like the new truck by the way, definitely doesn't look as cramped as the original." Rook: "Thank you, it took a bit of effort, but i was lucky enough to have some input on the new Proto-TRUK, larger seating arrangements increased durability, mostly upgrades really." Ben: "Sweeeet." Rook: "Totally." *Kevin enters the hanger wearing a black hoodie with a skull on the back, his hands inside the pockets of the hoodie, walking towards Ben and Rook* Kevin: "Hey, hey, hey if it isn't lil graduate boy himself, and Rook buddy, how is it going my man?" *Kevin takes his hood off, Gives Ben a firm Pat on the back, Ben stumbles forward a bit, Rook and Kevin shake hands and fist bump." Ben: "Gee thanks kev, i have a smoothie ya know." Kevin: " Chillax Ben, i didn't spill it...weenie." Rook: "Where is Gwen, if i may ask?" Kevin: "Gwen is talking to some of the plumbers outside, i wasn't really paying attention, so i ditched her and came in here." Rook: "Oh i see." *Ben cracks a grin as an idea pops into his head* Ben: " Hey hold this for me Kevin. *Ben hands Kevin his smoothie* I'm gonna try to scare Gwen." Kevin: "Yeah OK good luck with that." *Ben Runs to the end of the hanger behind a jet and a bright green light is seen and then disappears.* Rook: "Excuse me Kevin, but Ben tried scaring me earlier but failed greatly, i do not think he will be able to scare Ms. Gwen." Kevin: "Yeah your probably right, but it cant hurt to try hehe." *Gwen shortly walks in to the hanger, wearing a light blue jacket, her hair moist from the light drizzle of rain.* *In a sarcastic tone* Gwen: "Thanks for waiting up for me Kevin, really appreciate it" Kevin: *Shrugs* "My bad." Gwen: "Whatever, hello Rook, long time no see." * Gwen waves to Rook* " So, wheres my dorky cousin?" Rook: "Oh um, he went to go check on something in the back." *Something unseen, is attached to the ceiling listening to the trio before crawling down the side of the wall closest to the three.* Kevin: " Oh yeah, Ben wanted me to give this to you." Gwen: "Aww how sweet...wait a second, this is already like half empty! Whats the deal?" *The invisible creature already behind Gwen makes itself visible as it yell's right in her ear...* ChamAlien: "BOO!!!" Gwen: "Gaaaaah!" *Gwen immediately chucks the cup in the air, and spins around and sucker punches the lavender salamander right in his left cheek thanks to her sharp instincts. Chamalien falls to the floor rubbing his cheek.* ChamAlien: "Ow ow ow owww, why did you punch me!?" Gwen: "Why did you scare me you big doofus! grow up!" ChamAlien: "... Sorry, geez, but that was worth it hahaha." Kevin: "Haha he did get you good haha." *Gwen squints at ChamAlien and then uses some of her mana power to lift the spilled smoothie off the floor and then dumps it on Chamalien's head.* Sploosh ChamAlien: Ah come on really?" *Rook, Gwen, and Kevin start chuckling at Ben, Gwen the flicks some smoothie at Kevin, ChamAlien turns back to Ben." Kevin: "Hey watch it." Rook: "Well now that; that is over, is everyone ready for the trip? All your bags are in the containment unit, all we need to do is just say farewell to everyone and we will be off. Gwen: "Yes i'm ready, time to just relax, but then again after that little stunt, maybe it wont be so relaxing." Ben: "Come on Gwen i was just trying to have some fun, ya know i looove you." *Ben puts his arms around her trying to butter her up.* Gwen: "Yeah, yeah, yeah love you too punk." Rook: "I do believe it is time to begin the trip!" *everyone starts to cheer as they pile into the Truck, Rook starts it up and they drive out of the hanger and into the rain drizzling above them, they drive down a road that will take them out of the base, and the camera pans toward the cloudy sky before fading to black. Scene 3 *On Galvan Prime, in a cafeteria we see an all too familiar face sitting in between other Galvan convict's, Albedo... who was sentenced to very, very long Jury duty, he sat at his table eating what looked like a cheeseburger but with a blue sticky sauce and slightly yellowish brown bun,, the Galvan cooks thankfully serve decent meal's to the "workers" so that they have plenty of energy to toil.* Albedo:" One day i will exact my revenge, and when i do you will regret ever sending me to this Hell hole...Ben Tennyson. *A voice begins to crackle over the intercom, a small yet powerful voice begins to speak.* Voice: "Alright everyone lunch time is over, now go outside and resume your work." Albedo: "Ugh, someday...but not today." *Albedo sighs as small tear rolls down his right cheek as he grab's a human sized pick-axe and begins his physical labor.* *Screen fades to black* Roll the non-existent credits lol. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben graduates! *Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Kevin begin their road trip. Minor Events *Albedo is shown cursing Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (fist appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (fist appearance) *Kevin Levin (fist appearance) *Rook Blonko (fist appearance) Villains *Albedo (fist appearance) Aliens Used *ChamAlien (fist appearance) Trivia *This is the first time we see ChamAlien after having no appearance in Omniverse. *When Albedo is eating his hamburger it bears a striking resemblance to the blue jelly Krabby Patty in the Spongebob episode "Jellyfish Hunter". Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG Category:Series Category:Omniverse Sequels Category:Series Premieres